Mystery of Love
by Fumes43
Summary: Survived the war, found love only to have it thrown back in her face. Abandoned by her friends and with no family she left Britain. After Hermione thought she had lost everything she once cared for, an unexpected encounter changes everything. Femmeslash!
1. What if

**A/N: Another story that sort off just snuck up on me. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**(I made some changes. Sorry not an actual update)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: What if...<p>

* * *

><p><em>What if she hadn't taken that turn. Hadn't gone out that late frosty November evening. Hadn't slipped on the icy path. Hadn't been caught before she fell. Hadn't accepted the invitation and followed her saviour inside.<em>

That's how Hermione found herself, sitting on a comfortable couch sipping some hot chocolate in a strangers apartment wondering _what if…_

Earlier that night she had left the security of her cozy warm apartment. The urge to get away and escape it all for just a few moments had been too strong. And so she had left without a word. A simple note 'I will be back' was all she had left them with behind.

They were smothering her. Always looking at her for answers she didn't have and only to get upset when she couldn't tell them what they had wanted to hear. The whole day they had grilled her with questions of Ginny's whereabouts.

How was she supposed to know? She, well until today, was cut out of their lives. Used and thrown away like a piece of garbage. Like trash to be disposed of. Filth in their eyes, they probably had more mercy for some ex death eaters.

Hermione snorted.

She knew for a fact that that statement was true. After all Draco and his mother Narcissa Malfoy were treated better than she was. Yet, as soon as they needed answers they came running back to her. Not uttering a single word of apology. No, instead they just barged in demanding answers she didn't have.

Yes, she and Ginny were in a relationship at a time... No, she didn't know where Ginny was. Why she didn't know? Wasn't that obvious to them? Just because she didn't know where in Merlin's name Ginny was now didn't mean she hadn't loved her! She did love her, had loved her. Back then more than anything. The question was did Ginny love her back? She used to think so…

At least she did before Ginny had run of with some girl from her former Quidditch team. A young obnoxious blond girl with some odd foreign name and thus leaving her behind in the cold half empty apartment they once shared.

The Weasleys saw no reason to support Hermione, after all their dear innocent Ginny could do nothing wrong in their eyes. Besides they never approved of their relationship in the first place. Following their logic if their youngest daughter had left the bookworm behind it was because off Hermione and through no fault of her own. Ginny was a pretty girl who shouldn't have wasted her time with the ugly bookish duckling in the beginning. After all who cared about the former member of the once Golden Trio?

They certainly didn't, not anymore anyway.

She couldn't help but think back. About all the things that had happened over the last few years. Her friends some she even had considered family all seemed to have forgotten she ever existed. Her once best friends, Ron and Harry, no longer spoke to her. Most of the Weasley family ignored her. The very Wizarding world she had sacrificed so much for to safe had abandoned her. She had felt like she was forsaken by all and had moved to a small wizarding community in the Netherlands. There the small and friendly Wizarding community she was part of seemed very liberated and didn't care much about who she was, for them she simply was Hermione. She lived there in animosity until **_they_** suddenly stood on her doorstep wanting answers.

She thought back on how her life had gone down the drains.

The war had changed everything.

Shortly after the war she and Ginny started dating, to everyone's dismay…

Ron had claimed that she was a traitor. She was his and was supposed to have been belonging to him and no one else. Hermione briefly wondered if he ever saw her more than his property. It didn't matter... In his jealousy he broke off their friendship and along with it both her arms. You see, he had attacked her in a blind maddened rage. She should have defended herself but because of shock didn't. Besides she wouldn't have defended herself, couldn't. The thought of harming a former friend with whom she had shared so much repulsed her. Thus ending up with two broken arms before the headmistress stormed over to them firing a spell and pulled him off her.

Now she understood how foolish she had been. Back then she could only think of what friendship they had during the war. They had counted on each other, even going as far as trusting him with her life. Luckily, Luna had called the headmistress. While the rest of her fellow Gryffindor's had been standing still, frozen watching Ron breaking her arms. The sickening crunch of breaking bones had echoed through the room yet he could have hurt her more if it hadn't been for Luna and McGonagall.

She shuddered at that thought.

As peculiar as it might sound his punishment was relatively light even though he had almost been expelled from Hogwarts, had it not been for her pleading to Minerva. Till this very day she still didn't know what had possessed her to do that. Actually she did, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

_Ginny had asked her…_

After that the Golden Trio was no more. Ron continued to taunt her, she always had to watch her back for hexes. She recalled Mad Eye's words of constant vigilance. They were more true for her than ever before. Harry as always remained a faithful friend to Ron, nothing had changed. The golden boy was nothing more than a little puppet for the Weasley family to use, he never seemed to realize it too! He hadn't learned from the time they had spent on the run when his so called best friend left them behind not even looking back. Then when he did return Harry received him as a hero!

Hermione balled her fist, even now she was still so angry about that. How could they continue as if he had never left! And when she was tortured for hours on end for them she was cast aside by the need to bury Dobby. By no means did this mean she hated the little house-elf, no she loved the little guy but they hadn't asked her once how she was feeling.

Her mind wheeled back to the horrible battle and how they had won, supposedly. She certainly didn't feel victorious. The night after their escape from Malfoy Manor her own parents had been killed. Despite her desperate measures to protect them she couldn't protect them. She somewhat resented the Order for not helping her, as if her family was less important than others who families were magical. In the end Voldemort had sent his death eaters to Australia and had them kill her parents, then sending a clear message via owl to her, telling how they suffered while not recalling who she was. She still can remember the horrible letter she received, her parents had died without remembering her and knowing that she loved them. Even till today she still had nightmares from it. Voldemort had wanted to break her, the pesky little mudblood, who was the brains behind the Golden Trio.

He succeeded, almost.

It had been too close, she was on the verge of losing herself. Would have too, if it wasn't for Fleur and Luna. The other Weasleys helped to, afterwards that is. But right then it was war and they only stayed for a short while in Shell Cottage.

Fleur with her tender care, nursing her back to health and Luna with her odd yet insightful comments and support. What of Harry and Ron? They hadn't allowed her to grief. Instead they forced her to continue to figure out where the next Horcrux was. By that point, though she didn't realize it at the time, they were consumed by their own hate.

The rest is history…

They had won the final battle and shortly after she started dating Ginny. And despite the numerous objections of the Weasley family they were happy. At least she thought they were. Apparently Ginny's love had been nothing more than a façade and Hermione discovered this the hard way. It still hurt. The betrayal.

She had given Ginny her heart and in the process she lost all those she cared for. Two years later her love was thrown back in her face with the aid of some young blond thing.

This brought her back to the memory of before, leaving the Weasels behind in her apartment. Reality finally started to sink in. After not having heard of them for over a year ever since she had left Britain they were suddenly there on her doorstep bombarding her with questions.

She briefly wondered how they had found her.

She only had kept contact with three people and all had sworn not to reveal her location. They didn't betray her, did they? No. She knew she could trust them, they were the only ones who were there for her after the war. She missed her friends dearly. Minerva, Fleur and Luna, she hadn't seen them in ages. Their form of communication consisted off only sending sporadic letters. She had missed so much out of their lives, she felt the tears threatening to fall. Here she sat, in a kind strangers home lost in her memories and fighting back the tears.

**Mysterious Savior POV: **

It was late at night and an unexplainable urge moved her outside and made her walk towards the park nearby her home. It was bitter cold, she couldn't believe that she was sane. After all no sane person would go outside with this weather for a casual stroll like she did herself. Just as she finished that thought she saw a woman walking her way. The woman seemed lost, poor thing didn't even notice where she was going or that the wind was starting to pick up. As she neared the woman who now she could tell had beautiful brown curly hair lost her footing. With a quick spurt she managed just in time to catch her, saving her from the hard concrete.

The brunette looked shocked. "T-thanks" the woman managed to sputter through the clattering of her teeth.

She gave the woman a radiant smile "No problem" For some reason she felt another urge and on a whim invited the gorgeous brunette to come home with her for something warm to drink. At first the lost woman seemed to refuse but she wouldn't take a no for an answer. Shortly after getting the answer she wanted she lead the stranger into her home and hurried off to the kitchen to make some nice hot coco.

She walked back in the room and found the brunette sitting close by the fire, she looked amazing… actually amazing was an understatement. Words couldn't describe how beautiful the brunette looked as the fire lightened her face.

She swallowed once before continuing towards her destination and giving the woman her cup of hot chocolate. In return she got a quiet murmur of thanks and a friendly appreciating yet exhausted smile.

She returned to the kitchen leaving the woman behind in order to grab her own drink. When she returned she could see that the woman was lost in her own thoughts. It was then that she finally realized who this gorgeous stranger was. _Hermione!_ The lost woman who she 'saved' from the pavement was none other than Hermione. In shock she almost dropped her steaming cup of hot chocolate. She couldn't believe her eyes. Surely she was dreaming? The lost member, the one she had always admired was sitting here in her living room. Merlin's beard!

As she stood still in shock of her recent discovery Hermione balled her fist in anger. This didn't go unnoticed by her but she remained quiet, still flabbergasted about this unexpected turn of events. Slowly she made her way over to the comfortable chair opposite of where Hermione was sitting. She could see the gorgeous brunette struggling and yet despite her curiosity she knew she had to remain silent. She, unlike Hermione, knew exactly who was sitting opposite her. How couldn't she? Her mother always loved to tell her stories about the wild adventures of the 'Golden Trio' when she was home during the summer holidays.

You see, she was a witch too. But due to her mother's job she hadn't been allowed to go to Hogwarts. She still resented Dumbledore's decision on that. As if her own mother would ever show favouritism! Just because she was her daughter, as if! They both knew it wouldn't change a thing. Before she got too lost in her own anger she heard the tiniest sniffle coming from Hermione. In her astonishment she realized that Hermione was silently crying.

For a moment she was debating what to do. Leave her alone or… Tentatively she set her cup down and kneeled before Hermione grabbing her hand.

"Now why does a gorgeous woman like yourself look so sad?"

This resulted in an immediate blush. She almost wanted to squeal, gosh Hermione looked adorable when blushing. She smiled friendly at the brown haired witch and this seemed to work as she got a shy smile back.

"I.. I am so sorry, I must seem like a mess. I haven't even thanked you yet for saving me and…" Hermione stumbled over her own words trying to make the situation less awkward and failing miserable. "Gosh I don't even know your name! I mean…" Before she could continue to prattle on she was stopped by a finger pressing softly on her lips.

"I am glad to be off service and would love to save you any time" She couldn't believe she just said that! Cheesy much? What was she doing! From the moment she laid eyes on the woman sitting before her she felt bewitched. As if she was hit by cupids sledgehammer, forget about the bow and arrow! She felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw Hermione blush again.

"As for my name… I'm Dawn, pleased to meet you"

She didn't give her full name. Knowing full well that Hermione would run the moment she would have heard it. She hated the British wizarding world and who could blame her?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review I would love to know what you think.


	2. Biting the Bullet

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I really love and appreciate it. You guys rock! And make writing worthwhile. Normally I would answer your reviews but this week has been crazy. Also thanks for those who added it to their favourites and alerts, I greatly appreciate it. **

**So I adjusted the last chapter a bit, I wrote it after having a horrible day of exams and other things. So I was in a foul mood. My girlfriend commented on it that it was a bit gruesome... I sort off agree, I mean I was in a horrible mood so that's my excuse hehe. Ok enough said... Nothing majorly changed in the last chapter, so I hope you will enjoy this one. **

**(Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters *sigh* **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"As for my name… I'm Dawn, pleased to meet you"

She didn't give her full name. Knowing full well that Hermione would run the moment she would have heard it. She hated the British wizarding world and who could blame her?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Name.<strong>

"Dawn" Hermione said, testing the name. With some surprise she noticed how easy if rolled of her tongue. "that is a beautiful name. I, uh, mean…" _Gosh Hermione, you just can't stop making a fool out of yourself, can you? "_Thank you, for earlier, now and well everything I guess" Due to her awkward thank you Hermione was berating herself, keeping quiet.

Dawn just looked at her "We have been over this before, it was my pleasure. I would safe a gorgeous woman such as yourself any time." Hermione couldn't help but stare. _Is she flirting with me? More importantly do I want her to flirt with me? _Shocked by her own question and even more so by the answer to that question she tried to distract herself by looking at Dawn who was still holding her hand.

The still mysterious woman, named Dawn, was sitting opposite of her and looked familiar. Hermione could have sworn she had seen those emerald eyes before. So intense and full of emotion yet at the same time she instinctively knew that they could be icy cold too. Yet, she knew that she could trust her. Too be honest she was drawn to her. Her eyes moved over her entire body, only now did she realise how attractive her mystery hero was. She had the most gorgeous face, with high strong cheek bones. Her hair was raven black, with a soft curl in it. As Hermione's eyes moved up and down she held her breath, this woman was truly gorgeous! She had a stunning figure, very fit. Suddenly she realised that she had been staring for the last few minutes and was caught by her companion. Hermione started blushing like mad and stammered embarrassed "I, uh…I mean you, your eyes... they remind me of someone"

Dawn couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "_Did I just giggle? I never giggle! But she looks so adorable when she is all embarrassed and that blush! Merlin, she is cute!" _She saw Hermione looking nervous, she couldn't have that. She wanted the gorgeous witch sitting across her to feel relaxed and comfortable.

"Don't worry Hermione, its fine. I get that more often"

As soon as Hermione's name left her lips she cursed inwardly._ "How could she have been so stupid! Hermione would immediately notice the use of her name when she hasn't even introduced herself yet. Oh no! What if she thinks I am some sort of stalker? I so ruined my chances with her, not that I had any to begin with but…a girl can dream, can't she? Jeez Dawn, once again you ruin everything! She wished could hex herself right now."_

Hermione did notice the slip of her name, she wouldn't have thought any of it hadn't she seen the momentarily look of panic across Dawn's face. She briefly wondered why. Then it hit, she never had introduced herself. Before she could stop herself she asked "You're a witch" Actually, it was more of a statement than question but she still looked at Dawn for confirmation.

"Yes" came the quiet reply.

That answer said all she needed to hear, she was angry. Hermione placed her half empty cup of hot chocolate down and moved to stand up. With a cold clipped voice she thanked Dawn for the hospitality and moved towards the door when she felt a hand grabbing her.

"Please stay" Dawn's voice was just a whisper but Hermione heard her clearly. "Please Hermione; give me a chance to explain. Afterwards if you're still angry you can leave" She pleaded. And anxiously she waited for brunette to reply.

* * *

><p>Harry went downstairs, he couldn't sleep. He felt guilty. He knew they shouldn't have bombarded her with questions like that but last night they were just sick of not hearing anything from them.<p>

'_It has been a year! An entire year without news from either of them! But then why? Why didn't Hermione know where Ginny was? Weren't they together? He was under the impression that Hermione got a fancy job and practically forced Ginny to come with her. That was why the Weasley family, including him, had given her the cold shoulder. But it didn't explain why she looked so upset or that there weren't any personal things from Ginny. What was going on here?'_

As Harry walked in the kitchen he noticed a small note hanging on the fridge. As he read it he became more alarmed, she left! What if something had happened? Sure, they weren't as close as they used to be but he still considered her as a sister. More guilt. He realised that he treated her horribly during the war.

'_I used to tell myself that it was for her own good or that she could handle it. She always was the strongest and brightest of us… I was a real git, still am. I never did apologize'_

Back then he didn't stop to think and consider anyone's feelings but his own. He knew he should have supported her when her parents were brutally killed but at the time all he cared about was defeating Voldemort. _'I will beg for her forgiveness as soon as she is back, he had a lot of ground to make up for. I just hope it's not too late' _

As he swore to make it up to Hermione his eye fell on something on the kitchen table.

'_Her wand!' _

Immediately he panicked what if something happened to her? She wouldn't be able to defend herself! It was very late at night who knew what sort of shady figures were roaming on the streets. With that in mind he rushed upstairs to wake everyone else.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know what to do. On one hand she was angry and felt betrayed, this woman knew all along whom she was! Yet, on the other hand somehow she couldn't deny her anything. Those eyes on the brink of crying full of regret really got to her.<p>

"Fine" She said in an indifferent voice, clearly showing that she was still angry and upset.

Dawn on the other hand couldn't believe her luck; she had expected her to storm out. The relief showed in her eyes though the regret still remained. She flashed Hermione a brilliant smile.

"Thank you"

Dawn gestured for Hermione to sit on the couch next to her. For a moment it seemed as if Hermione wouldn't listen to her and sit further away from her but in the end didn't. As soon as she took place Dawn grabbed her hand again and scooted closer.

"I am truly sorry Hermione, I never meant to deceive you"

Hermione just nodded. Not trusting herself to speak without saying something she might regret later.

"It was just that… that I know you don't like the wizarding world that much at the moment" Dawn continued.

This immediately peaked Hermione's curiosity, how did she know? Not many wizards or witches knew the truth behind her sudden move to Europe. Most believed the fabricated story they had read in the Daily Profit. Although it was true, she had gotten a generous job offer that she couldn't pass up; it wasn't the main reason why she left.

"How?" Was all that Hermione asked, too confused with all the recent events.

Dawn looked sheepish. She really didn't want to answer that question but knew she had to if she wanted to earn the trust of Hermione.

"I, my mum...She used to tell me stories about you" What she didn't mention was who her mother exactly was or that the stories weren't just about Hermione but also about Ron and Harry. She just didn't care about the latter two. She only crushed on Hermione and couldn't have cared less about anyone else. Truth be told she never really got over her crush, especially not when her mother showed her a picture of the Yule Ball. Though Hermione looked far more beautiful now. Ok, so maybe she was smitten…

"That doesn't explain much, Dawn" Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I know, sorry. It's just that I don't like talking about my mother. Not that I don't love her, I do! It has more to do with the fact that as soon as I tell people who she is they always compare me to her. And I can never measure up" She explained in a somewhat sad voice.

Hermione couldn't help it but at that moment she no longer felt angry, well she did it was just no longer aimed at Dawn. She moved closer to her and pulled her in for a hug, surprising them both with her forwardness.

"Listen, I don't know who your mum is but you are a wonderful person. It is wrong of people to expect you to be the same as her and you have to be your own person. Besides, I rather like the way you are… I mean you did safe me from a horrible faith with the pavement earlier this night"

Dawn chuckled. '_Gosh she is great! She has known me for less than an hour and already she manages to cheer me up' _"Thanks, I needed that. But honestly, my mum never expects me to be like her, it's just that almost everyone else did. I really appreciate it that you like me… I rather like you too" She finished with a light blush, knowing that the hidden meaning would be understood.

Hermione froze. They were still hugging but she didn't know what to do. Sweet Merlin she certainly hadn't expected that. She was afraid. She did feel the strong attraction between them, but she was also afraid of getting hurt again. However, before she even had the chance to voice this Dawn spoke up.

"I know that you got what I meant but also I know that you aren't ready yet, that is if you like me too and want to give me a chance. So for now perhaps we should become friends first?" With that she released Hermione from her hug in order to look into her eyes to show her sincerity.

Hermione was missing the contact but it did allow her to think clearer. First of all she was surprised at how well Dawn was able to read her, rarely people could and if they could they sure as hell didn't do it as good. She had to admit, she did like the sound of being friends for now.

"I think your right and I would love being friends with you" then quietly she added "for now…"

The last part Dawn almost didn't hear. But like her mother she was an animagus and managed to pick up on it. Her heart swelled, she didn't ruin things. She still had a shot and she would do everything in her power to show Hermione how much she cared about her.

* * *

><p>Hermione's apartment was a sleepy mess, the Weasleys were all 'awake' now and looking at Harry who stood in the living room. Molly was tired and demanded answers.<p>

"Harry why did you call us and where is Hermione?"

The room became very quiet, as if her presence or lack of it was noticed for the first time.

"She left"

"**She what!" **was the instantaneous reply he got from all of them.

"She left, leaving a note stating she would be back later"

This time only Molly spoke "So why did you wake us then? Surely that is no reason to panic, dear"

"She forgot her wand"

Chaos ensued. Despite Voldemorts defeat there were still dangerous out there for a young woman to be out on the streets at this time of night. Regardless of that danger being a witch or muggle, without a wand she was practically defenceless.

Voices mixed as they all discussed what to do. Despite Hermione's behaviour of the past year they all cared for her greatly. With the very real possibility of danger they all had forgotten that Hermione was the cause of not haven spoken to Ginny for over a year.

"**Hold it!" **Molly her voice thundered over all of them. The impact was instantaneous, everyone was quiet. "We need a plan. We can't just go out and look for her like a bunch of headless chickens"

"I agree with Molly" Harry answered "we need to ask for help and we all know who knows Hermione the best, McGonagall."

There was a collective groan. It was true but ever since Hermione left with Ginny, Minerva had been very cold towards them. They weren't looking forward to waking her and telling the headmistress they sort off chased Hermione out of her own home because of the bombardment of questions they had asked. Not to mention the fact that they had to tell her she had forgotten her wand. They were in trouble and they knew it.

"Harry and I will go to Hogwarts right now to ask for help. Arthur, dear, can you warn Tonks? I know she is on holiday in the nearby but her auror skills will come in handy. In the mean time I want you boys to find a map of this city and see if there is any magical trace in the neighbourhood. Understood!" Molly's voice left no room for argument and everyone went about to the tasks they were set.

"Come on Harry, we have no time to loose" With that they apperated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. I do love reviews!  
><strong>


	3. At Hogwarts Gates

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I really love and appreciate it. You make writing worthwhile. Also thanks for those who added it to their favourites and alerts, I greatly appreciate it. And a special thanks to my sweet girlfriend who checked it for me :)  
><strong>

**(Italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters *sigh* the fun I could have had.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

"Harry and I will go to Hogwarts right now to ask for help. Arthur, dear, can you warn Tonks? I know she is on holiday in the nearby but her auror skills will come in handy. In the mean time I want you boys to find a map of this city and see if there is any magical trace in the neighbourhood. Understood!" Molly's voice left no room for argument and everyone went about to the tasks they were set.

"Come on Harry, we have no time to loose" With that they apperated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - "At Hogwarts gates" <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Back at Dawn her place: <span>

They talked until deep into the night. Hermione hadn't had this much fun in ages. She couldn't remember the last time she was this open and relaxed. Last evenings troubles were long forgotten as they animatedly talked with each other about muggle and wizard things alike.

Dawn enjoyed the conversation with Hermione immensely. She paid close attention to the only female member of the golden trio, observing every little detail. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and how they lit up when she smiled, the sound of her soft chuckle and full blown laughter. She was getting lost in Hermione, her mind turning to jelly as she focused on those soft kissable lips. She must have missed something as Hermione stopped talking and looked at her curiously. _Dawn just got caught staring. _"What?" Dawn sheepishly asked, it would have worked too had it not been for the blush slowly spreading its way across her cheeks.

Dawn looked so cute it sent tingles down Hermione's spine and made her laugh happily at the feeling, and in turn Dawn couldn't help but to join in.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dawm falsely huffed "Your one and only heroic pavement saviour?"

That only made Hermione laugh harder, picturing Dawn in some sort of wonder women's outfit with a matching cape to boot. "That's it!" Dawn declared and with that she tackled Hermione down on the couch and started to tickle her. "Say Uncle" she urged Hermione. Yet this had the opposite effect as it only made her laugh louder.

Such an utterly muggle term coming from a witch such as Dawn was just too much, tears of laughter were forming in Hermione's eyes as she desperately tried to gain the upper hand to no avail. "D-Dawn…" Hermione was out of breath "Ssttop please!" she couldn't finish as she had to laugh harder. Dawn as a reply upped her game. Until Hermione finally cried out "Uncle, uncle!" in a high pitched voice.

Dawn immediately stopped "Now was that so hard" she winked dramatically at Hermione "now, will you finally show the respect your honourable and oh so modest hero deserves?"

Hermione had had it, she cracked up laughing while mock bowing in front of Dawn.

The evening went back and forth like that between the two of them. Neither knowing why they were so comfortable with each other but they didn't dwell on it, both wanting to enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>Harry and Molly both stood before the imposing gates of Hogwarts. Never before had they looked so threatening it was as if the whole of Hogwarts had adopted the headmistresses view of them and unfortunately for them she didn't have a very high opinion of them at al. Harry swallowed nervously, the last time they had been here… Well, let's just say he would rather kiss Voldemort than ever having to experience the wrath of Minerva McGonagall again.<p>

"Good morning, Mister Potter, Mrs. Weasley" An icy voice greeted them from behind.

Both Harry and Molly jumped. "Merlin's beard! Minerva you scared us!" Molly Snapped.

That obviously was the wrong thing to say.

Harry cringed his survival instinct yelling at him to get out of there, only his pride and the knowledge that she would never hurt them made him stay.

Meanwhile the headmistress expression got deadly, and if looks could kill Molly Weasley would have been down under ten times over. "That is Headmistress McGonagall to you, Miss Prewett." McGonagall referred back to Molly's maiden name to emphasize the point that they were back to the time before they had become friends. It also had another more hidden meaning, Minerva had lost the respect she once had for the matriarch of the Weasley family and the use of that title just made it abundantly clear.

True to his Gryffindor nature Harry intervened before things would have gotten out of hand.

"Professor, I'm … We. We are here for a reason" He lamented not sure where to start.

"And what would that be Mister Potter?" Minerva replied without a trace of emotion.

_Boy, she could have given Snape a run for his money. _Harry couldn't help but think that this seemed far more like when he was still that scrawny kid back when he was a first year.

"Mister Potter?" Minerva repeated, prompting him again. She was clearly more annoyed at him than Molly. After all he was Hermione's best friend and not once during all these years, including their time at Hogwarts, had he backed her up. Certainly not in the way she had done for him. Minerva had to remind herself that she had a school to care for, not to mention her daughter. That meant no unforgivables… 'A _Pity Really. Though if a certain grey tabby cat attacked them for no reason she wouldn't be hold responsible. _ At this thought she smiled sinisterly.'

Upon seeing the smile Harry thought '_Scratch that, she is far more scary than the greasy git.' _Nevertheless he started talking.

The headmistress was still lost in thought, contemplating all the different ways to torment them, when she just heard the concluding statement of Harry.

"… so please help us"

"Excuse me?" she asked yet nothing in her voice betrayed that she had missed his entire speech.

Harry swallowed again briefly looking at Molly for help but when he received none he once again tried to summon every single ounce of that famous bravado he was known for. Too bad it seemed to be on vacation right now. Despite all this he repeated, although shakily, what he said earlier. "We found Hermione"

"Well yes Mr Potter she was not missing in the first place." Came the biting interruption this time Minerva couldn't help the sarcasm dripping in her voice.

This only unnerved Harry more "I, We, I …" Harry took a deep breath. "We upset her and then she left" he carried on bravely.

"I still don't see a problem Mr Potter, she can take care of herself perfectly… as you should know" referring to him never sticking up for her.

This time Molly interrupted having found her voice again "She forgot her wand" though it was said so quietly had it not been for Minerva's animagus traits she would have missed it.

Yet the whatever reaction both Harry and Molly had expected this was certainly not it.

A perfectly calm Minerva asking if that was all.

This time Molly found her voice along with that fiery temper of hers. "What do you mean is that all? You of all people should know that times are still dangerous! We haven't managed to lock up all the death-eaters just yet and That is not Even including the dangers in the Muggle world itself!" Her voice rising with each word. "**Don't you care at all?"**

_Harry truly loved Molly like a mother but sometimes he just wished the bloody woman would shut her mouth and think before she spoke. They would be lucky if they escaped this with just some torn clothes. 'You Did Not Want to be on Minerva's Shit List.' _

The air turned heavy, not a single thing made a sound as all and everything stopped awaiting Minerva's response.

"I do know how dangerous these times are, Mrs Weasley. Perhaps even more so than you seeing as while you attend to that little family of yours I am out there hunting them down along with numerous others. Yet where are you or any of your family for that matter? So if you think for one moment that I do not care.." she left the threat hanging.

"But professor" Harry tried.

"**Silence Potter! Some things must be said and I am not nearly done yet." **Minerva's gaze paralysed them both. "I'm not worried for two reasons. One being it's Hermione, she is the brightest witch of our age and I have personally trained her for years. During her years at Hogwarts she studied under me preparing her for the upcoming battle. Honestly, did you any of you think at all? Did you all just assume it was perfectly possible for three teenagers to be on the run from an evil and extremely resourceful wizard could have been undetected that long? Hadn't you realised that often she was gone? Merlin knows how the two of you never noticed, or was it just lack of interest of your side? You all have taken her for granted and then I haven't even mentioned your latest actions against her. To think that she still protected you, to which I still cannot find any sensible reason, and made me promise not to go after any of you. You had all abandoned her when she needed you the most. Her parents were killed, she was tortured by … It doesn't matter. Either way she can protect herself just fine. Also, my second reason for not being worried is that she is not alone. I am sure nothing horrible will happen. Plus any problems with death-eaters would have surely been noticed by Dawn. Nevertheless I will help you look for her. Now just let me inform some people and I will meet you at her place." With that she was done and apperated away.

Both Harry and Molly were left with all of this in mind, the words uttered were true and had gotten them thinking. They both were deeply ashamed even more so than before. Though Molly couldn't help but voice "How does she know where Hermione lives and who in the name of Merlin is Dawn?"

Harry just shrugged, not wanting to ruin their luck, escaping this meeting unscathed.

Molly took this as their cue and apperated away, another soft plop and Harry followed leaving the Hogwarts gates behind.

* * *

><p>Back at Dawn's Place, Dawn and Hermione decided to watch a movie, both too tired to talk much more, but not just quite ready yet to bid each other goodnight.<p>

That was exactly how Minerva found them, in each other's arms fast asleep. For a moment she considered to leave quietly. However, her inner imp came out and with the stealth of a cat she tip toed across the room to grab the camera.

With a click and a flash both Hermione and Dawn were woken up. Two sets of sleepy eyes barely open to see the intruding noise. Dawn being the first to notice the third person in the room was immediately on guard, Hermione sensed this and followed her example. That was until

"Minerva!" "Mum" it chorused "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I finally typed it all up. I had this for a while but just didn't get down to actually typing it. I hope you enjoyed it and would really appreciate to hear your thoughts. **


	4. Found her!

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I lost my muse for the longest time. As always thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You make writing worthwhile. Also thanks for those who added it to their favourites and alerts, I greatly appreciate it. Really you all are the reason why I wanted to continue writing this story. **

**(Italics are thoughts)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Anna, hope you like it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters *sigh* So I will just have to steal them in fanfic for now ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

That was exactly how Minerva found them, in each other's arms fast asleep. For a moment she considered to leave quietly. However, her inner imp came out and with the stealth of a cat she tip toed across the room to grab the camera.

With a click and a flash both Hermione and Dawn were woken up. Two sets of sleepy eyes barely open to see the intruding noise. Dawn being the first to notice the third person in the room was immediately on guard, Hermione sensed this and followed her example. That was until

"Minerva!" "Mum" it chorused "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - "Surprises" <strong>

* * *

><p><span>At Dawn her place: <span>

Minerva had a cat shire grin. She couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. They looked like a couple of first years being caught out after curfew. Hermione biting her lower lip softly while her daughter was glaring daggers at her. This only served to amuse Minerva more.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Dawn repeated. She was seething. _'Might as well call her mum seeing as the cat is out of the cauldron. I just hope Hermione isn't too upset with me, I never meant for her to find out like this.'_

Trying to be as innocent as she could be Minerva replies "What? Can't a mother just pop by to visit her only daughter?" fake hurt in her voice.

Even Hermione had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"It's bloody 5 a.m. in the morning!" Dawn shouted in reply, still not over her embarrassment. It wasn't that her mum didn't know she was gay. She had come out of the proverbial closet years ago, but it had more to do with Hermione.

Minerva being the ever observant which she is picked up on her daughters' internal despair and distress. "Aah that early?" Minerva exclaimed surprised. This time her acting was much better. "Must have been Albus messing with my watch again. I swear that lemon addicted…" Both Dawn and Hermione only caught bits and pieces of what the formidable witch said next. "... just as much pain as he was alive" Minerva then grumbled something about hiding his lemon drops as revenge before suddenly looking up at them and stating that she was hungry. With that she walked off towards the kitchen, inviting them both to join her for breakfast after they had freshened up.

Dawn smiled ruefully, she knew damn well what her mother just did and she was grateful for the time alone with Hermione. She also knew she might just have blown their friendship and maybe even more than that. She had to find a way to explain this and convince Hermione that she never meant for her to find out like this.

Neither of them spoke for a while, not quite knowing what to say or how to start.

Hermione was confused. _"What was the big problem? Why didn't she tell me before?" _She voiced her last thought "Why?" with that the silence was broken yet Hermione couldn't quite finish it.

Dawn sighed. There was no escaping it now. "Please, Hermione I am sorry. I hope that you don't think that I betrayed you or didn't want to tell you

Hermione only raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Honestly I swear I was planning on telling you, but my mum being the Minerva, your teacher, friend and mentor well I was just… I don't know" Dawn finished lamely. _How on earth could she express the fear of telling Hermione something so simple yet complicated. _Dawn's head started to hurt. _Why can't it ever be easy?_

Hermione understood Dawn though. "The picture!" she blurted out.

"What?" Dawn asked confused. _Did I miss something? _

"One night, I came to your mum's office" Hermione paused for a moment. Feeling slightly odd calling Minerva Dawn's mother. Dawn seemed to notice this and urged her on, wanting to hear the story. "It was a rather late night and she wasn't in her office anymore instead I was invited to her private quarters. I sort off showed up unexpectedly and I uh saw this picture" Hermione started to mumble the next bit while blushing profusely.

Dawn didn't hear a thing but she just thought that a shy and embarrassed Hermione was too cute for words. So she just enjoyed the moment as Hermione's blush got worse.

Hermione had been drawn to a picture of a young girl around her age. Minerva had unknowingly sneaked up behind her and startled her when she said hello. It was the picture that had been the start of a friendship between the headmistress and herself.

"Uh… picture?" Dawn was still lost but at least she now knew that Hermione wasn't angry. She could literally jump for joy at the moment.

Before Hermione could answer her, her stomach interrupted them, reacting to the delicious smells coming out of the kitchen. Hermione turned bright red at the rumbling sound her stomach made. Dawn couldn't help but laugh and soon Hermione joined in, clutching her sides from laughing.

Minerva watched them from the kitchen door. _They are perfect for each other. _With that thought she decided to leave them alone for now and let them enjoy the moment. She sneaked back into the kitchen, writing a note that something came up and that she would join them later. She had a mission and an owl to send.

* * *

><p><span>At Hermione's home:<span>

Harry and Molly were the last to return to the Weasley invested house. Tonks had now joined them too. Her quiet holiday interrupted by some loud redheaded weasels. She couldn't help but be a bit snarky to them. Not only had they interrupted her holiday but because of them Hermione had fled once again. She always liked the young and bright girl, knowing how many had overlooked her role in the war as she was the reason the two boys had survived.

Mr Weasley was the first to notice his wife and Harry. "Your back" he voiced in astonishment. His eyes quickly skimmed over his wife to make sure she was ok. Even he had been worried about the wrath of McGonagall. Yet nothing seemed out of place. He blinked once, twice and a third. _"Merlin's muggle uncle, they really aren't harmed"_ Arthur thought rather perplexed about the whole thing.

The room exploded with questions aimed at the two arrivals. Tonks couldn't help but wish she had taken her lovers advice and bring some head ache potions. _Why did they always have to be so loud?_

_"Silence!"_ Molly screamed. At once they all calmed down. "Now listen up, we went to see the headmistress and she said she would help us and left shortly after."

"She also mentioned someone named Dawn..." Harry helpfully added but got no recognition from the group. Only Tonks hid a small smile at the mention of her best friends name.

Frustrated, Harry left the rest to Molly to explain.

They were still not any closer to identifying the mystery 'Dawn'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow I finally posted it. I had this for a while but just didn't get down to actually posting it. I hope you enjoyed it and would really appreciate to hear your thoughts. And I know its not the longest chapter but I am starting to get back into writing. **Also for the Dutchies out there hope you have a fun Queens day ;-)****


	5. Surprises

_Another chapter, Finally! Short but I hope it gets me back into writing_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - "Surprises"<strong>

* * *

><p>They were still not any closer to identifying the mystery 'Dawn'. Just as he wanted to say something more about it he noticed an owl making its way to them. Everyone quieted down and watched as Harry opened the window for the most beautiful brown striped owl.<p>

As the little owl flew inside Harry tried to reach for the bird, this earned him a rather hard peck on his hand. The message was clear to him **'not for him'** as he shook his hand. That did hurt!

The feisty creature flew over to Tonks, who had long since recognized it as her best friends bird.

She carefully took the letter, not knowing what to expect. Tonks opened the envelope, feeling all eyes on her.

Oo0o0o

Dear Tonks,

As you undoubtedly know Hermione has gone missing as she was chased out of the house by those Weasels Weasley's and Potter.

I went over to Dawn to ask her if she had heard or seen anything and you never guess who I walked in on? All cute and snuggled up on the couch… Hermione and Dawn! And I got the pictures to prove it! I feel like the cat who got the canary or better yet ginger biscuits! It seems like my daughter got her dream girl after all. Can you believe it? Off course I do hope and wish the best for Hermione too, but I cannot help but think that those two were made for each other.

That being said I think it is time for a little cat and mouse game and I need your help.

Negotiate carefully and let them think Pothead came up with the idea, the Weasels follow him anywhere. But remember a cat in gloves catches no mice!

Also don't worry about others reading this letter, it is charmed to show to others the last letter you read. _Tonks could swear Minerva was laughing while writing this. _How are the two of you btw? Give my best to that sexy woman of yours.

See you soon

Minerva,

Oo0o0o

Oh, she was going to get Minerva for this! That woman knew damn well how steamy her last letter from her lover was. Oh god she could see the others turning bright red, while the twins had matching wicked grins. It was a little unknown fact that peeves got most of his pranks from Minerva and the twins knew this all too well as they had received these sort of letters before.

She was going to get McGonagall for this.

But Tonks would follow the plan, after all who would be in their right mind against some little payback?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yesh yes, I haven't updated in ages please don't shoot me but reality got in the way. So my apologies and I will promise to write soon more, sorry for the long wait. Here have a strawberry ;P As always let me know what you think pls?


	6. New Players

**Chapter 6: Adding to the fun.**

* * *

><p>Minerva opened the window letting the over-sized pigeon as she so lovingly dubbed the spunky owl. She watched it as it flew into the distance, a small smile on her lips a promise of future mischief. Her back was still turned to the kitchen entrance when the two love birds entered.<p>

'Hey mum what are you doing?' Dawn asked suspiciously. _What is she doing just standing there? Does she miss him again?_

At times Dawn believed that her mother missed Albus as a friend; they were bonded by a mutual loss of love. Both having been forced to kill those who they loved the most. Minerva like Albus never trusted her own heart to fall in love again. At times she wished her mother wasn't as stubborn and just go on a date. There were lots of wizards and witches interested in her.

'Oh nothing dear, just usual Hogwarts business you know how they never leave me alone.' Minerva smoothed it over as if it indeed was nothing special at all.

Neither of the two young witches believed the esteemed headmistress for a second, but they weren't about to call her on it. Apparently Hermione her stomach agreed to this as it let out a huge rumble notifying all present that she was hungry.

'I guess that is our cue to eat' a beat red Hermione said.

Both McGonagall's let out a hearty laugh.

'Who would have thought that the shy bookworm was a closeted muncher?' Dawn teased. Not realising how that sounded. Minerva lifted an eyebrow 'do tell Dawn, how do you know that?'

Hermione stood in horror, oh god first her stomach and now this? Minerva would never let either of them live it down.

Dawn sputtered like a fish, 'but mum... I... you... she... I didn't mean it like that!'

Suddenly another voice came 'Why Minerva, are you trying to corrupt these young innocent minds?' followed by a hearty chuckle.

* * *

><p>'Tonks!' Mrs Weasley yelled 'that isn't an appropriate letter for the kids, what were you thinking? Opening that in front of everybody!'<p>

'Don't even go there Molly, you practically forced me to open the letter! And I sure as hell no didn't ask for a merry read along! That is on them and you, not me.' Tonks replied peeved off. Molly was about to rant on to defend herself when they heard a knock on the door.

She immediately ran to the door, thinking it could be Hermione. What she saw was totally not what she had expected.

'Hi, I'm Iris. Are Nymphadora and Hermione here?' The gorgeous tanned woman asked with a polite smile that could have swooned anyone of their feet.

'Who the bloody hell are you?' One of the Weasley twins said.

'And can we have your phone number?' The other piped in.

The Weasley matriarch sputtered some half apology towards the woman but still being angry she basically snapped to the boys and let the woman in. Perhaps she could provide additional information. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the woman before her.

Iris was a tall, her heels only adding to her natural length. She had a healthy tan as if she was outside often which contributed to her fit. Looking closer at her hair she could see the warm medium-brown with a hint of reddish tones. She was definately a looker.

Tonks her eyes almost popped out when she saw just who the new arrival was. She had gotten a feeling that she knew just who it was.

'Ah Nymphadora there you are!' Iris stepped inside as if she had done so a million times before. Which she had, being Hermione's neighbour and sister but that last bit of info these people didn't need to know just yet. She had plans for the metamorphmagus.

'_Two could play this game. And it was time to show her girlfriend that she wouldn't let her get away, besides those Weasels have it coming too. She really had to thank Minerva for keeping her informed.' _Iris directed a smirk her way.

'_Oh dear Merlin, she was in for it now. _'Tonks swallowed nervously. 'H-hello Iris.'

_Minerva, I am so going to get even. She already had a plan involving a certain hawk-eyed friend of hers. _Tonks couldn't help but think that she had to play a little cupid seeing as the headmistress seemed to be doing just that herself. Time to taste some of her own medicine. _Then again the old coot knew exactly how to play them. Tonks never daring to get out of the closet after Remus died in the war. Only a few knew. Yes she had loved him with all she had. And she had indeed thought that she could never love someone as much as him again. That was until she met Iris. Hermione's spunky sister. They looked so different but you could tell that they were family. Like Hermione, Iris couldn't stand injustice either. She was a top notch lawyer and human rights activist. It was one of the reasons she lived next to Hermione, to support her and help her back onto her feet after being shunned by the British wizard society. It still angered her to no end. Sometimes she wished that Hermione hadn't stopped her, Luna and Minerva from spilling the beans and tell the whole Potter & Weasley lovers to stick a broom in a place... oh well that was the past no need to get angry now. Back to my rambling on Iris and Hermione, Minerva? Wait what where did she come from? Oh for Merlin's sake I am now a klutz in my thoughts too! _

As Tonks was having her little mind ramble she wasn't looking where she was going, stumbling over her own feet it was inevitable that she would hit the oncoming wall hard. She closed her eyes. '_Hold on a second... falling shouldn't take this long. Right?' _

Carefully she opened her eyes. She was greeted by an amazing smile. Iris had caught her. _Oh yeah she remembered now, Iris. Sweet innocent gorgeous woman that she loved. Her caring nature was just one of many qualities that she adored and loved about the woman. _

On instinct Tonks leaned in for a kiss.

'A-hum', a throat clearing shocked them out of it.

'_Damn!' _The two thought as one.

The Weasley matriarch stood there waiting for an introduction that neither of the girls felt like giving her; instead they looked at each other. A gentle shake of the head told Tonks to wait. Their silent communication was enough for her to catch on that Minerva had mailed her too. Oh yeah, they were both in this together. Those weasels won't know what hit them! Haha!

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy, this chapter is also in memory of my grandmother. She has passed away 10 years ago but will always stay in my heart.


	7. What now!

**Chapter 7: Adding to the fun.**

* * *

><p>Previously: Suddenly another voice came 'Why Minerva, are you trying to corrupt these young innocent minds?' followed by a hearty chuckle.<p>

'Ro! You are here!' Dawn shouted excitedly, nearly tackling the poor woman with a hug.

'Hey kiddo' Rolando Hooch answered with a broad smile 'I was in the neighbourhood and thought to drop by. But I see you are busy, should I come back later?' Rolanda gave Dawn a sly grin and winked to Hermione. Hoping to tease them a little.

The effect was immediate as both of them turned beet red.

'And you say I was trying to corrupt them? Little old me, the rule follower and esteemed headmistress with more honours than she could ever name, mmh Rolanda?' Minerva teased back.

Dawn took a double take and then some. _'Was her mother just flirting?!' No freaking way!'_

Ro got a taste of her own medicine as she was the one blushing now but didn't let that stop. 'Well... I remember a certain time when we...'

'Breakfast time! Want to join us Rolanda?' Minerva interrupted her. It was much better that some stories should never be told.

'Sure.' Rolanda knew she just won and she could have sworn that Minerva had just been flirting with her. 'That was I can tell the kids more about during breakfast. You are so thoughtful oh ever so esteemed headmistress' Rolanda couldn't resist, the opportunity was begging for it.

Dawn snorted. '_Oh this was just too good.'_

They all sat down for breakfast, passing the bread, butter and what not. It was the most fun Hermione had in ages. She felt at home. Everyone just relaxed and talked about anything really and for once she could strike up intelligent conversations about several theories involving her research which she was investigating. Rolanda had even pointed out something she had previously overlooked. It was great. She felt oddly in place, as if they were a little family already.

Her own family, despite all her best efforts, was killed. Not by the death-eaters mind you, well yes by the death-eaters but someone else had betrayed them. She had yet to find out who.

A hand grabbed hers. Shaking her out of those negative thoughts. Dawn didn't stop talking but her eyes never left Hermione. _'She sure is something special'_ She quickly gave Dawn a small appreciative smile indicating that she was alright.

This brief interaction wasn't missed by the two professors. They were happy for Dawn and Hermione, both girls deserve each other. Secretly they glanced at each other neither having the guts to admit to the other woman their true thoughts.

What they didn't know was a certain witch or witches already had plans to get them together. With plenty of embarrassment of course.

* * *

><p>'Everyone heads up' Tonks yelled 'This is Iris. Be nice.' The last part was directly aimed at Harry and Molly. She didn't trust them one bit.<p>

The twins were still drooling at her sight. Those two never did grow up. But it was amusing as they were both happy with their current girlfriends and would never betray them. They just liked to cause some trouble. After all, they had a name to uphold.

"Hello Iris, I am Arthur. Pleased to meet you" the older Weasley said politely. 'I hope you don't mind me asking but have we met before?'

This came as a surprise to Iris as in matter of fact they had. Not that she was going to tell him that though. It was about ten years ago? If not more.

She was for once at home during Christmas.

He picked up Hermione once from when she was there too. Iris was a couple of years older than Hermione and had already left home by then to study international relations at her old university. No one knew of her, seeing as she studied abroad in several countries. When Hermione had sent her parents away she hadn't suspected a thing.

Her little sister was smarter than she had thought and seeing as how Iris herself was in another country there was no need for additional precautions. Plus even her so called best friends back then never asked much about her family. _Selfish prats! _She like Hermione was devastated when she heard her parents had been murdered. And her poor sister, she never once told her the details. She wasn't sure what was worse the not knowing or the haunting look Hermione held whenever she asked about it. Her little sister, her sweet innocent sister had seen so much horror. _Damn it! I was supposed to protect her; I am the older one I should have been there to support her not the other way around. _She had tried everything to get Hermione to open up, from a soft approach to being down right forceful but it was fruitless. Hermione had once told her to stop trying, she would never share what had happened with anyone, Iris especially. It was her way of protecting her older sister.

However as a result of this Hermione had a hard time of trusting anyone. Her friends back then ignored her, too focused on their own mission. Only a handful of people actually knew anything about Hermione, let alone know where she lives. Even her work doesn't know the right address. It saved her a couple of times as certain dark wizards were still on large and looking for the brains of the golden trio. And if that wasn't bad enough she was still constantly harassed by that Rita Skooter or something woman. Meanwhile Minerva, Luna, Fleur, Tonks and herself were the only ones who knew where she lived and had some vague idea what actually happened.

Her sister had struggled through a lot and Iris was certain that she still did. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she threw every ounce of her energy in her work.

Ironically she used a pseudonym, knowing that otherwise those foolish wizards wouldn't except it. It was both brilliant and sardonically funny how she used one of their most feared evil wizard's idea for her company's name. Like Tom Riddle, she had arranged Hermione Granger to 'Mirage ' the major corporation of all human, creature and what so ever rights. She would love to see the faces of the bastards when they discovered that all their major political changes they so love are thanks to Hermione. She might have had a little mean streak when it came to those who had hurt her little sister. She whole heartily believed 'No one can make her life miserable but me' As teasing the little bookworm was her other favourite thing to do apart from making out with Tonks. Mmh thinking about Tonks.. I should really fill her in on the plan.

However before Iris even had a chance to say anything she was interrupted.

Another knock. '' _Jeez just how many more people can show up?' _Tonks couldn't help but think.

_"Ron joins the Weasley club! GREAT JUST WHAT WE NEEDED ANOTHER PRICK!" _Tonks couldn't help but think that things were about to go downhill fast.

"Where is she?' He asked in a rough voice. Everyone thought he was expressing some concern for her well-being except for Iris and Tonks. They heard the hidden malicious undertone.

Iris looked at her girlfriend. This meant trouble and yet they had no way of warning the others without raising suspicion here. '_Damn! What to do?'_

A hopeless sense of defeat fell on them. Iris was distraught, she had heard the story of Hermione. Of what happened the last time he had found her. _'Shit!'_

Little did they know that help was on the way.


	8. Breakfast Talks

**Chapter 8: Breakfast talks**

* * *

><p>The breakfast was a noisy affair, chatting and laughter was predominating the table.<p>

"So what are you doing here Hermione?" Ro asked curiously.

Suddenly both girls were blushing again. _'Oeeh this was going to be good' Rolanda_ couldn't help but think that she needed a partner in crime to get these two together. Just then back at Hermione's house Iris sneezed. _'Mmh, someone must be thinking of me'._

Minerva was curious as well since she had found them asleep on her daughters couch. She hadn't asked any questions as to not embarrass her daughter further as it was obvious Hermione hadn't even known Dawn was her daughter until then. 'Yes, you two. Do tell why I found you both asleep on the couch" She teased a little further.

'Wait! What? "Squirt I thought I taught you better than to take a lady on the couch for your first time" Rolanda said gleefully.

'It wasn't like that.' Dawn sputtered.

"Yes, she saved me this morning" Hermione added trying to help while fighting her ever reddening cheeks.

Before Rolanda could make another smart ass remark Minerva interrupted her.

"Wait, what do you mean by saved?" Minerva asked immediately dead serious and on high alert. Knowing full well that certain death-eaters were still at large, presumed dead by the ministry but she knew better. Neither trail nor body was in her book any reason to assume someone was dead and gone. Living through three wars had wised her up and left the necessary marks.

"No mum, no worries it is nothing like that. Hermione nearly fell on the pavement and I caught her" Dawn answered quickly.

"I guess I am a little over protective" Minerva answered, dropping her guard. Rolanda shot her a look. She knew better than anyone that Minerva wouldn't be just on guard for no reason. For some reason she had a feeling that something was going on.

"Though I do wonder Hermione, what were you doing outside at such an hour?" Minerva asked thoughtfully pretending she didn't know the answer. She wanted to hear Hermione her side before making any definite plans.

Rolanda and Dawn looked at her too, wondering the same thing.

"Well, they came. How did they even find me? It just got too much for me to handle, all of them including Potter standing there at my door demanding answers that I didn't have."

"What were they after?" came the tentative question from Dawn. Her voice as soft as silk not wanting to see Hermione more upset.

"Ginny" Hermione then proceeded to tell them the whole story. Till the very moment that she ended up at Dawn's place.

After this revelation everyone was silent. Rolanda and Dawn both were fuming at the thought that they 'forced' her out of her own home. Minerva was silently contemplating whether or not to tell them of her plans…

"I've got a small confession" Minerva's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts.

They all looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well... How do you feel about getting a little payback?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Getting back into writing, I reread this story and realised that I should finish it. Hope you all like this short little update. <em>**

**_Review and let me know what you think, cookies are used to bribe you ;) _**


	9. Author note

Hey everyone,

This is an author note that is dreaded by (most) readers. My father has passed away recently and ever since then I have not been able to write. So for now I will not update. However, do not worry, some day... eventually I will actually finish what I've started. Hopefully that will be soon.

Until next time,

Fumes43


End file.
